Komame
is the bureau chief of Konohagakure's Central Post Office. Background Komame originally studied to become a shinobi before turning his interest towards direct service for Konoha. Personality Komame is a very serious and responsible man. Believing strongly in an organised setup and finishing all tasks presented, he treats his job with a methodical approach. He traits every aspect of his job with the utmost importance as he is furious to learn even a single mailing did not get sorted or delivered properly. While proud of the duties is in-charge of for the village, he also has some interest in shinobi work, bragging about his own studies into it and making use of it for his organising his work place. As shown during his possession, Komame subconsciously hates being under-minded and disrespected, showing he has doubts in his self-worth at times. Appearance Komame is a fair-skinned man of below-average height. He is portly built with a flat face and large ears. He has red eyes and black hair that is shaved around his temple and the top tightly tied back in a stubby ponytail. He wears a green flack jacket with the Post Office's logo on the back. Under it, he wears a beige button-down shirt and a longs-sleeve black shirt under it. He also wears brown pants and grey sandals. Abilities While not a ninja by profession, he is proud in the level of skill he developed. Apparently, he learned capable shurikenjutsu skill to aid in sorting mail. In actual combat, he is shown to be rather efficient. Keeping in the nature of his passion for mail service, Komame is able to manipulate letters in a fluid and versatile nature while under the influence of Nue. Doing this, he can form strong walls to defend and simultaneously attack with them as projectiles. New Era Academy Entrance Arc When the Ninja Academy had a group of its students spend a few days interning at various regular jobs throughout the village, Boruto Uzumaki, Shikadai Nara, and Mitsuki chose to go to the postal office. There they met Komame, who explained how the postal service works. He then assigned the students to join Tayori Kuroyagi on his rounds. Later the following day, Komame was bombarded with complaints from people not getting their mail. Learning that this was due to Boruto's slopping efforts, the infuriated Komame reassigned the students to simple inventory.Boruto episode 10 Later next day, at the request of Tayori, Komame agreed to give the students a second chance delivering mail. Later, at the desire of helping the village catch the culprit behind the various attacks on the village, the postal workers decided to aid the students and patrolling the village. Komame was left dumbfounded by this turn of events. As he began fixing the students' sloppy sorting, a masked ninja snuck in and unleashed a shadow spectre, possessing Komame. The possessed Komame's frustrations at people not taking his work seriously went on a rampage throwing mail around and shouting in anger. This, however, drew out the students, who revealed they anticipated these actions, knowing the culprit would only attack in unsuspecting areas. While half the students chased the masked man, the other half stayed to save Komame. Komame's mail manipulation technique held the students back from approaching him. Ultimately, it was Tayori reminding Komame of how much meticulous efforts of the postal service was essential for the village that calmed Komame down enough for Boruto and Iwabee to knock him out, purging the spectre from him. As Komame awoke and was taken to the hospital for treatment, showing his still ever loyal nature to his job, he told Tayori to straighten his hat.Boruto episode 11 References